unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Gruntipedia Fun: Evil Grunt Lord Dobop
]] Dobop is a highly homicidal, alcoholic, rebellious and very evil Unggoy. He was born in hell and was raised by Thee Pi Lourrd himself. His red armor doesn't mean his rank is Major, it's just that human blood is red. He has a lust for killing people and refuses to obey the hierach's orders. Childhood Satan got funky with some evil Gruntette no one knows of, she went to hell after dying because she used Apollo 13 as a dildo. After 9 months, she gave birth to Dobop. His fury was psychopathic. He aimed his butt at the ceiling, shot fire out of his booty hole and made a hole in which he escaped through. Hell have no fury like a Grunt's anger. He raised himself on planet Dope where he would kill Jackals for food. He roasted them with his flame-farts (Also known by Dobop himself as Anal-Artillery) and they ended up tasty. As time went by, he learned more evil abilities like the Tag'n'Bag. Shortly after this, Thee Pi Lourrd attacked planet Dope only to be stopped by Dobop, they had a short fight, but in the end, they found each other useful... Having only been alive for 30 minutes, Dobop was adopted and Thee Pi Lourrd deemed himself as his father. Thee Pi Lourrd taught him of the greatest evil and his plans world domination of dominating all worlds. Dobop too shared his life story, from start to the time of their storytelling. Growing When he was 3 months old, he was sent to the Nipple Academy for education. He didn't give a crap about school, so the only thing he learned was what was in his lunchbox (Dried Ballsacks on Monday and Cocaine every other day). On the first day he killed 260.1 (The .1 was an arm he dismembered with his teeth) students claiming that they were bullying him, the principal told him that he was going to jail expelled. Therefore, Dobop charged up his Anus Beam and lasered the principal with nuclear waste. He came back to school the next day, the police thought that the principal was smoking atomic powder and therefore blew up. He continued smashing up bullies, skinny nerds who ask him to play World of Wardicks with them, innocent lives and noobs who think they know stuff. When he hit puberty school had finally died so he decided to move on with his life Evil plans of world domination He auditioned at Microsoft, but he was too evil for them. Microsoft was slashed into pieces with the blades of his pubic hairs. He wanted to get a new house so he asked Osama Bin Laden if he could hang out at his place, he took an AK47 to the knee, Osama took a fist to the anus. He finally got a job at McDonalds, the most evil business in the universe. He added kilograms of fat and flubber so the USA was contaminated for being infested with obesity. Step one: Destroy the United States of America Dobop hijacked some space station and created a giant monkey clone using the dna found in his feces. The monkey was called the Black shit monkey, it messed with Russia by covering it with deep fried dookie. Step two: Clean up Russia Trivia *With the IQ of a pickle, he fucked up the universe *He shags anything he kills. *His armor is blood red. *Dodop is part of the Cabal. Category:Things that kick ass Category:Grunts Category:Gruntipedia Inside Jokes Category:Unseen Characters Category:Proof that grunts are epic. Category:Helping noobs understand stuff Category:Teabag Category:People who can Kill Master Chief Category:Douchebags Category:Characters Category:Madness Category:Epic Shit